Não é preciso palavras
by mfm2885
Summary: Quando duas pessoas se amam, não é preciso palavras para demonstração de afeto. Mas, com medo da opinião dos outros, eles fogem dessa demonstração. Será que um dia trancados numa sala, de castigo, as coisas não podem mudar? Yaoi, lemon


Naruto não me pertence e, definitivamente, não o quero pra mim.

Aviso: Yaoi (relação sexual entre homens), se não gosta não leia; se gosta, então divirta-se!

Casal: Naruto/Sai

"..." fala.

A fic era pra estar escrita do modo informal, mas não resisti ao sublinhado do Word e corrigi tudo!

É uma mistura de pensamentos e sensações, ou seja, ao mesmo tempo em que as coisas acontecem aparece como seus protagonistas reagem e pensam sobre isso. Mostra também um lado da personalidade de cada um que não demonstram no anime, do meu ponto de vista, claro!

Espero que entendam... xD

* * *

**Não É Preciso Palavras.**

Sai's POV

Olhei-o. Não é preciso palavras, não para nós. Sabemos o que queremos, e queremos agora.

Naruto... Esperei tempo demais por você. Faz idéia do quanto ansiei por tê-lo perto de mim? Não só como um companheiro, mas como amante, como amor. Não quero apenas ter-te, mas também quero ser seu, apenas seu, como nunca fui de ninguém, intensamente e totalmente seu.

"Já chega!!" Naruto me olha. Não sei o que está pensando, na verdade, nunca sei.

"Não fizemos nada de errado, não há porque nos deixar trancados numa sala de... de C-A-S-T-I-G-O?!".

É verdade. Naruto é impulsivo, com certeza, mas dessa vez realmente não fizemos nada que mereça um castigo.

Está bem, armamos para que a Sakura e o Capitão Yamato ficassem longe por um dia. Mas será que ninguém entende que só queremos um dia, um momento apenas sozinhos?

"Já chega você Naruto! O que fizeram foi errado! Se não queriam sair para alguma missão era só ter-me dito. Agora, você e seu cúmplice terão o castigo que merecem.".

Espera! Acabei de ter uma idéia! Ficaremos SOZINHOS, TRANCADOS e numa sala SÓ pra nós! Como não pensei nisso antes!

"Sai?"

Ah, sua boca... Sua linda e perfeita boca, como queria tomá-la para mim agora, guardá-la numa caixinha de jóias, num cofre no banco!! Não! Como queria guardá-lo todo, preservá-lo como se estivesse em extinção!

"Sai? Vamos, o quanto antes terminarmos, melhor..."

Realmente Naruto, você é muito ingênuo! Por mim poderiam trancar-nos por um mês!

"Vamos".

Naruto's POV

Meu Deus! Desde quando querer ficar sozinho com alguém pode trazer tantos problemas?!

Ah, não fizemos nada de mais! Arranjar alguns pacientes para a Sakura não foi tão difícil assim! E o Sai foi bem eficiente arranjando uma missão pro Capitão na ANBU. Nunca imaginei que conseguiríamos...

Espera! Não conseguimos! Mas que DROGA! Espero que ficar o dia todo numa sala não seja tão ruim quanto pense!!

Na verdade, isso não preocupa-me agora. Sai estava absorto demais em seus pensamentos durante nossa conversa com a Hokage... Nunca vi ele tão distraído assim! Será que está bem? Será que odeia-me agora? Oh, céus! Por que estar apaixonado é tão estranho?

Aproximamos-nos da sala. É uma sala bem ampla, mas parece uma cozinha, com a pia ocupando toda a extensão da parede frontal e uma mesa de madeira bem no meio. Estou até imaginando o que faremos o dia inteiro aqui! Nem geladeira tem! Cozinhar? Fora de questão!

"Naruto?".

Ah, sua voz. É mesmo, só reparei agora o quanto sua voz é sensual, o quanto ela excita-me, o quanto derreto só de ouvi-la. Ah, Sai! Por que você tem que ser uma cópia da perfeição?

"NA-RU-TO?".

O que deu em mim? Sinto-me agoniado, sinto-me preso, sinto-me altamente inseguro! Ao mesmo tempo em que permanecer ao seu lado é bom, deixa-me com uma péssima sensação de abandono, como se eu estivesse lá, mas você não me visse...

Abaixo a cabeça e deixo algumas lágrimas descerem pelo meu rosto; sinto você abraçando-mw, passando uma sensação de confiança tão grande...

"Sai... Por que Sai?".

Sai's POV

O que acabou de acontecer aqui? Por Kami-sama, o que deu em você Naruto? Por que está tão confuso? O que te traz tanta insegurança? Foi algo que eu fiz? Algo que falei? Será... Será que foi algo que eu deixei de demonstrar?

De repente... Você começa a chorar! CHORAR!! **Naruto****, você me ama? Ou só se sente ****atraído por mim?** E porque, RAIOS, estou pensando nisso numa hora como essa?

"Por que? Naruto, se todos que sentissem insegurança, contassem sua experiência para as pessoas do mundo, aposto que as coisas seriam mais fáceis, não?"

Você... Você está sorrindo!? Sim, agora que levanta sua cabeça para olhar-me percebo que sentia o mesmo que eu: insegurança!!

Somos parecidos afinal...

"Tem razão... Desculpe-me, é que... É que eu queria que tivesse funcionado, queria estar ao seu lado hoje Sai, não aqui, não assim, como parte de um castigo, mas livres! Queria que estivéssemos juntos, mas livres!"

Céus! O desejo de liberdade é tão importante para você assim?

"Ah, Naruto! O que importa agora é que estamos aqui agora e estamos juntos!"

**Naruto****... Você me ama? Ou só se sente atraído por mim?**

"Sai... não é preciso palavras..."

Sorrio. É mesmo, havia esquecido. Para nós apenas os gestos importam.

Você aproxima sua boca da minha, posso sentir sua respiração em meu rosto, sinto o suave perfume de laranja que emana de seu corpo. Ah, sua boca. Arrepio-me ao senti-la sobre a minha; não impeço a sua língua de envolver-se na minha.

Para quê negá-lo aquilo que sempre quisemos qaundo o temos na nossa frente?

Como queria que isso não acabasse nunca! Ter sua língua dançando com a minha, ambas se massageando num beijo sem segundas intenções, é a sensação de paraíso que quero guardar pro restante de meus dias...

"Naruto, já te disseram o quanto você consegue ser sensual com os olhinhos fechados bem pertinho de mim?"

Naruto's POV

Corei. Sai, você é mesmo incorrigível!

"Não, é o primeiro..."

**Sai,**** você me ama? Ou só se sente atraído por mim?**

Não é preciso palavras? Às vezes me pergunto se isso é totalmente verdadeiro... Tem coisas que só palavras podem expressar... Mas, nesse momento, nada importa. Quero você Sai, e quero você agora...

Prenso você na parede, sabe o que quero e posso ver em seus olhos que também quer. Volto a beijá-lo, intensamente, como se com isso pudéssemos nos livrar de todas as dúvidas, de todos os temores. Sinto uma de suas mãos na minha cintura, enquanto a outra afaga meus cabelos. Coloco minha mão sobre seu abdômen descoberto - por causa de sua baby-look - sentindo cada músculo seu enrijecer pelo meu toque.

"Hun, Naruto". Geme Sai... Geme para que eu ouça...

Passo a beijar seu pescoço, puxando sua cabeça levemente para trás, chupando, mordiscando sua nuca levemente, descendo até o ombro, fazendo movimentos circulares com a língua, deixando um extasiado Sai ansiando por meu toque.

Sai's POV

"Hun..."

Onde aprendeu a fazer isso? Como consegue me deixar tão louco? Como?

Essa sua língua quente deixa-me alienado, total e completamente entregue a você...

Naruto! Eu te amo! Não vê? Não é paixão! É amor! E isso me confunde porque jamais imaginei sentir-me assim por alguém antes...

Tiro minha baby-look, sua blusa laranja e passeio com minhas mãos suavemente por debaixo de sua camiseta, provocando-lhe excitantes arrepios. Logo você tira sua camiseta e aproveito o momento para atacar-lhe o pescoço, vendo você gemer baixinho e abraçar-me, unindo nossos corpos.

Estamos quentes e estamos deliciosamente excitados...

Sinto você me conduzir levemente para a mesa, me colocando por cima dela, atacando meus mamilos repentinamente.

"HUN Narutoo!"

Que sensação foi essa? Pequenas correntes elétricas passaram por meu tórax. Posso sentir o volume na minha calça aumentando.

Pendo minha cabeça para trás numa tentativa bem-sucedida de me concentrar totalmente em suas ações, sentindo todo seu carinho e lascívia passando para mim...

Naruto's POV

Está gostando Sai? Gosta do meu toque, hun? Gosta da minha língua? Oh, sim... Vejo que gosta! E não pouparei esforços para levá-lo à loucura...

Percorro minhas mãos pela sua cintura, escorregando por dentro da sua calça, apertando suas nádegas.

"Ahn..."

Minha língua desce até seu umbigo, penetrando-o lentamente, como uma tortura... Deliciosa tortura...

As lágrimas teimam em voltar a meus olhos... NÃO VOU ESTRAGAR O MOMENTO!! NÃO VOU DEIXAR COM QUE MEU PASSADO INTERFIRA NA MERDA DO MEU PRESENTE!!

Mas você percebe e muda as posições, me deitando levemente no chão, ficando por cima de mim.

"Naruto... Eu... E-eu quero lhe pedir que se esqueça, por apenas alguns momentos, de tudo que te atormenta, por favor!".

Como negar-lhe um pedido Sai? Aceno afirmativamente e enlaço-o pela cintura, voltando a beijar-lhe.

Sai's POV

Não há nada que possa fazer para amenizar sua dor, meu amor... Mas prometo tentar distraí-lo.

Beijo seu pescoço lascivamente. Posso senti-lo arfando. Posso sentir a temperatura de nossos corpos aumentando gradativamente, fato que achei difícil de acontecer. Você acaricia minhas costas ao mesmo tempo em que mexe em meus cabelos sensualmente, provocando os mesmos choques de antes.

Tudo, simplesmente TUDO que faz é irresistivelmente IRRESISTÍVEL!

Desço em direção aos seus mamilos, sugando-os, lambendo toda a extensão ao seu redor.

"Ahhnn".

Ouvi-lo gemendo Naruto é como suave aroma à minhas narinas... Não sabia o que estava perdendo antes de ficarmos trancados aqui...

Desço minha mão até sua calça, retirando-a juntamente com sua peça íntima.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHN!". Você geme quando envolvo seu membro com meus lábios.

Começo lentos movimentos de vai e vem com a boca, sugando intensamente toda sua extensão, arrancando gemidos cada vez maiores.

"AHN Sai...". Não é preciso muito para vê-lo arquear as costas e tentar em vão impedir sua ejaculação.

"Hun, não... Se segure...". E foi o que fez... Senti seu líquido escorregar pelo meu queixo. Dirijo-me até você, beijando-o novamente, para que pudesse sentir seu próprio gosto.

E me surpreendo com o olhar malicioso com que me olha após o beijo. O que pretende Naruto?

Naruto's POV

Incrível! O êxtase que sinto agora é algo indescritível. Jamais pensei me sentir assim antes.

Não nego nada a você... Nada. E não irei negar-lhe o prazer. Volto a beijar-lhe, invertendo as posições. O coloco entre minhas pernas, sugando-lhe o pescoço, apertando seus mamilos entre meus dedos.

"Ahhhn...".

Pende sua cabeça para trás, encostando-a em meu ombro.

Desço minha mão estimulando-o até chegar a seu membro, fazendo movimentos circulares com meus dedos ao seu redor ao mesmo tempo em que introduzo um dedo dentro de você.

"HUUUNNN...". Não é preciso dizer o quanto ouvi-lo gemer me excita, preciso?

Não é preciso palavras...

Introduzo outro dedo, ouço-o gemer de incômodo. Prometi não negar-lhe o prazer e não o farei. Envolvo seu membro com a outra mão, masturbando-o na mesma intensidade com que mexo meus dedos em seu interior.

"NarUUto... ahhhn".

Introduzo um terceiro dedo. Continuo estimulando-o para que relaxe. Aumento a velocidade de meus movimentos e não nego que vê-lo entregue a mim é algo extremamente excitante.

Paro de masturbá-lo e sussurro em seu ouvido.

"Eu amo você...". E o penetro vagarosamente.

Sai's POV.

Sinto uma dor aguda. É como se alguém rasgasse algo lentamente dentro de mim.

Você me ama? Oh, Naruto, amo você também... E saiba que jamais deixarei esse amor morrer. Não importa o que faça para isso.

Você se move lentamente, gemendo em meus ouvidos. Agarro-me às suas coxas, sentindo ondas gigantescas de prazer se alastrando por meu corpo. Me seguro ao máximo, tentando prolongar a sensação de prazer. E posso dizer que quando penetrou profundamente em mim, tocando meu ponto mais sensível, fazendo com que meu líquido escorresse de uma vez por todas, senti-me no paraíso.

E você não pára de me estimular. Continua se movendo, tocando-me lá. Não é preciso muito para que me excite novamente, só de senti-lo me masturbando no mesmo ritmo em que me penetra é delirante. E suas mãos hábeis sabem como tocar no ponto certo.

"AHHHNNN". Naruto...

"HUN, Sai...". Naruto...

Seus lábios em meu pescoço, sua mão em meu abdômen, seus cabelos fazendo cócegas em minha nuca... Tudo que vem de você, tudo em você, é sinônimo da perfeição.

Você inverte as posições, me colocando de frente para você, com as pernas ao meu redor. Nossos corpos estão colados. Posso sentir meu membro apertado entre nós e isso só faz com que aumente o prazer.

Aumento a velocidade. Cavalgo sobre você sem me importar com nada. Desligo-me por um momento do mundo, das coisas que acontecem ao nosso redor. E tudo que sinto é o prazer.

Naruto's POV

Sai...

Prometi-lhe o prazer e não o negarei. Por mais que tenha vontade de me satisfazer, seu prazer vem em primeiro lugar.

Sinto ondas de calor percorrendo todo meu corpo. Sinto meu coração disparado, o ar faltando em meus pulmões, mas quero chegar ao ápice ao mesmo tempo em que você.

Paro com seus movimentos por um momento. Forçando-o para baixo, me encaixo completamente dentro de você, que geme alto e goza. Deixando o líquido percorrer nossos corpos. Mas não me mexo e volto a beijar seu pescoço, a tocar-lhe nos pontos certos. E isso não é realmente necessário.

"Hun... Ahh"

"Naruto..."

Sai, você não é tão longo e sou maior que você. Para deixar-lhe louco sou capaz de tudo...

Coloco-o de quatro no chão, apoiado nos cotovelos, inclinado para frente. E o penetro selvagemente. Ambos gememos. Aumento a intensidade da penetração, posso senti-lo arfar e fechar os olhos fortemente.

"Sai... Eu...".

E numa última estocada, profunda, gozamos.

Caio exausto para o lado ao mesmo tempo em que ele deita esticado no chão.

Sai's POV

Êxtase... Puro e maravilhoso êxtase.

Naruto é inacreditavelmente maior que eu. E, se não tivesse me segurado, teria ficado inconsciente. Não sei o que ele fez. Mas eu amei. E quero ter a oportunidade de repetir o ato.

Aproximo-me dele, que me aconchega em seus braços.

Permaneço assim por um tempo, até nossas respirações estabilizarem e nossos batimentos também.

"Naruto... Eu amo você".

Posso senti-lo feliz. Consegui distraí-lo por um tempo. Mas vou conseguir afastá-lo de seus temores?

"Amo você também Sai". Ele beija meus cabelos suavemente, massageando-os em seguida, como se ninasse uma criança. "Foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida... Quero que saiba que lutarei por nosso amor não importa se tenha que morrer por isso... E que não tolerar resistência da sua parte, viu, Saizinho?".

Sorri.

Porque não era preciso palavras.

* * *

Gente!! Consegui!! Ahhhhhhh, que felicidade!!

Em relação ao passado do Naruto que ele vive com medo, vocês podem imaginar o que quiserem. Ah, e não segue a ordem do anime/manga, mas imaginem que o Sasuke continua "solto" e que a Akatsuki continua atrás do Naruto...

Bom, devo meus sinceros agradecimentos à Muk-chan! Sem ela, não teria conseguido postar a fic aqui. A fic é dedicada a ela também.

xD

Ah, não posso deixar de dizer que essa fic foi inspirada em todas que li até hoje (se quiserem saber algumas, dá uma olhadinha nos meus favoritos...) e que, como foi a primeira, estou aberta às críticas e correções. Ah, eh!! A fic não foi betada, deixei que o Word a corrigisse. Hehehe!

Gente, eu preciso saber o que vocês acharam!! Então... please! Deixem uma review, nem que seja só pra dizer: "lixo", "idiota", "as minhas são melhores", "legal" e blábláblá.

Bjos!!


End file.
